Archangel of Hell
by Lea-Amell
Summary: Lea Amell was an ordinary girl until an angel came and killed her parents and she was rescued by Castiel. As it turns out she has a strange power that Raphael would like to use against the world so it's up the the Winchesters to protect the girl. But when things start getting weird could romance bloom from pain? (set during season 6. Cas/OC) rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Lea had started hunting with the Winchesters. It's not that she particularly minded it or that she had somewhere to be she just could feel that Sam and Dean didn't trust her and that they were only looking after her because they were instructed to do so. Lea still remembers that night vividly and had nightmares about it every night.

That night the house was quite Lea's parents Laura and Mike had turned in early but Lea was still up surfing the web, when a blinding like came from the living room. Lea cautiously peeked her head out the door to see what the source of the light was. She saw a man standing there his back to her talking to her mother and behind her Lea could see her father lying dead on the floor his eyes burned out of his skull. "Where is the child known as Lea?" a deep voice said. Lea watched as her mother shock her head, refusing to give away her position. "fine if you won't tell me then I have no use for you," the man placed his hand on her mother's forehead but Lea didn't see what happened after that only heard her mother scream as she was tucked away in someone's arms. Lea figured one of them had found her and began struggling against the person holding her. She felt other strong arms pulling her from her capture and trying to make her stop fighting. Standing in front of her was a man with boyish brown hair, and baby blue eyes. He was dressed like a lawyer in a nice suite and a trench coat that had seen better days.

"What the hell Cas? Who is this chick?" said a rough voice from behind her. She turned to see two men restraining her one who had spoken was about the same height as her but bulkier with ash brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Damn she's strong," said the taller one with longer hair. Lea stopped fighting for a moment and looked around the room. She was no longer in her house she was now in some cheap hotel room.

"How did I get here? Where is my mother?" She asked the tears starting to fall from her eyes as reality hit her.

"Lea I know you must be confused right now but if you just give a moment to explain," the man in the trench coat spoke. "My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord this is Sam and Dean Winchester and the man that was at your house his name was Raphael and he was after you."

"I gathered that but what I don't understand is why?" Lea sobbed as she flung her arms free of Sam and Dean's hold.

"Because of whom you are Lea. You were born special; you are the last living Nephalim. Your mother was a rebel archangel, and one of heaven's most powerful at that. The Amell's were not your real birth parents your real mother died while giving birth to you, as is customary when someone like you is born. You are one of the most powerful living things on the face of the planet, which is why Raphael was looking for you. Your race is so powerful that even God himself was afraid of their power which is why he sent Noah's flood. He wants to strip you of your power and harness it for himself. I know this may be hard for you to believe but we're the good guys and I brought you here to keep you safe," he turned to talk to the other to, "you will look after her won't you guys?" the two stared at each other blankly then nodded. "You need to rest," Castiel said as he placed two fingers to her forehead.

Lea snapped back to reality, "Lea are you okay back there?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, thank you," she replied quietly.

"We still have about another three hours till we reach our destination. Try to get some sleep." Lea knew that Dean was trying to be kind but he knew as well as she did that she had not had a full night's sleep since she had arrived that night.

"I'm okay Dean," she said as she looked back out the window, watching the world fly by.

Dean was right it had taken just under four hours to get to the location. The boys were investigating some strange deaths in Bozeman, Montana, but they figured they should get some rest and start fresh in the morning. The boys got a two bed room assuming Lea wouldn't sleep again and they were right. Once the boys fell asleep Lea quietly left the room and walked out to the little picnic area the motel had outside. The night was quiet. Lea lay on her back and looked up at the stars.

"You should be asleep," A voice said from beside her. Lea knew the voice of the person talking to her so she continued to look up at the stars as she responded,

"And you should be finding a way to beat Raphael but neither of us is doing what we are supposed to be so let's call it a draw." She thought she heard the angel chuckle softly. Lea felt the angel sit down on the table beside her.

"Castiel how long to you expect this war to go on? Will I ever be able to go home?" Lea asked softly. Honestly it's not like it really mattered, she didn't have a home to return to anyways.

"I can't say, I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you, being with two strangers, finding out you're not human, and I guess the whole being a weapon for an angel war thing too." Lea turned to look at the Angel.

"Castiel I never got a chance to thank you, for saving me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. So thank you Castiel, thank you for protecting me." The angel turned to look at her. Lea never really had a chance to realize how beautiful his eyes were.

"I will always protect you Lea, If you ever need me all you need to do is call and I will come to save you," he said flatly. Lea knew that Castiel was Dean's guardian angel but knowing that he would always come to save her put her mind at ease. Lea turned away from Cas' gaze and looked back up at the stars. The two sat like that for a long time until Castiel just left, as swiftly as he had come. The sun was coming up, so Lea decided it was time to go back inside. When she turned to get off the table she saw a single red rose sitting in the place where Castiel had been earlier that night. She picked it up and brought it to her nose in inhale the aroma. Last night was one of the best nights of Lea's life and she wondered when she would see the angel again.

Later that night Dean and Sam had taken Lea to hunt down a hive of vampires but it had gone amiss and the trio ended up knocked out and tied up. When Lea awoke she could hear Sam and Dean trying to break free and two of the vampires talking to them. "Hey the bitch is finally awake," one said to the other. They both walked over to her, "You're a pretty little bitch aren't ya? It would be a shame to kill something so pretty don't you think Greg?" he said turning to his buddy. "You know we can't make those kind of decisions without consulting the boss first," the taller lankier one said. "Well let's leave her and finish off the two hunters then," The first one said turning away from her and directing his attention back to Dean. Lea could see the vampire lean in to tear Dean's throat out and panicked. She felt this power growing inside her and let it out, the room erupted in a bright light as wings grew out of her back, breaking her restrains. The commotion had caused thee other vampires to enter the room to see what was going on. Lea grabbed the hatchet that was lying on the floor and found some kind of inner strength and began fighting off the hive, until she had single handedly chopped off the heads of every fucking bloodsucker. She stood there panting from the effort and went to go untie her friends. She leaned down to ripe the rope and Dean looked into her eyes, they were no longer a deep shade of purple like they usually were but pitch black like demons.

"Lea what the hell," he said.

"Dean," came a strangled voice that sort of sounded like Lea's before her eyes changed back to normal and her winds retreated back into wherever they came from and Lea collapsed at his feet. Dean and Sam looked at each other, "What the hell just happened?" Sam asked as dean cut loose his restrains.

"Dude how the hell do you think I know? But her eyes were black, like a demon. There is something about her that we don't know and I think until then its best we keep her contained. Let's take her to Bobby's and keep her in the panic room until we can talk to Cas about this. That way she is still safe from the angels but also from herself," Dean said picking up the body. Sam nodded and the boys set out for Bobby's.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lea awoke her body felt like lead and it took almost all her strength to pick her head up to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was Dean about to be mauled by a vampire. She pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to the door because she could hear people talking outside. "Cas there's something you're not telling us about that girl. She went full out scary at the nest. Wings grew out of her back and she had strength that was unnatural for a human and her eyes were black Cas. You know what that usually means in our type of work? So tell us the full truth Cas, who or what is that girl?" Dean bellowed.

"Dean I didn't tell you the rest of the story because I was unsure of it myself, it was all based on rumors and hear say. When Serra was on earth everyone claims that she was in love with a man who was always dress in a suit and tie with a Scottish accent, who was malicious except to Serra," Cas paused.

"Scottish accent, malicious and always in a suit. Sounds like someone we know," Sam said sarcastically.

"Crowley? Her father is frickin' Crowley? You have got to be kidding me. So not only is her mother an archangel but her father is the king of hell? And you didn't think that would be important information for us to now Cas, even if it was just a rumor?" Dean's voice had raised and Lea could feel his frustration even with the iron door that separated them. Lea backed away from the door, she couldn't bear to hear anymore. She backed herself back onto the bed on the opposite side of the room. Not only was she part angel but part demon as well? Could she be any more of an abomination? She didn't know what else to do, so for the first time since this whole mess started she cupped her face in her hands and let herself cry. She felt strong arms wrap around her and didn't even need to look at who it was that was holding her she recognized the familiar smell of cinnamon and watermelon that for some reason the angel always seemed to smell like. She clung to Castiel as she tried to regain her composure.

"It's okay to cry you know," he said softly in her ear as he stroked her hair. Once Lea felt that she had gotten everything out, she pulled away from the angel.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I didn't mean," she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Like I said Lea it's okay to cry, it's a basic human need and after everything you have been through it's understandable," he said softly gazing at her with such a softness in his eyes that Lea could have just melted in his gaze.

"Still you have better things to be doing then comforting an abomination like me."

"You are far from an abomination, and I'm keeping my promise to always protect you, even if what you need protecting from is yourself," he said reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But that's what I don't understand, why would you protect an abomination?" she paused, "unless you plan on using my power for yourself to beat Raphael. Is that what I am to you Castiel, just some weapon?" Castiel just looked at her dumbfounded before shaking his head.

"Lea I have been looking after you for a long time, I've watched you grow. It's wasn't my job because truthfully I'm Dean's guardian angel but I did it because Serra was one of my sisters and I knew that you wouldn't be safe and I wanted to make sure that when the time came I would be able to protect you," he reached up to caress her cheek and lean found herself leaning into his touch, "but since meeting you, face to face it has become so much more." That caught Lea's attention and she turned her gaze from her lap up to meet the Angel's.

"More?" she questioned. He nodded a yes.

"I feel drawn to you in a way that I cannot explain. I feel the need to protect you and make sure that even when you cry I need to be by your side. I don't really understand it fully but I know that no matter how hard I try to shake this feeling I can't let you go." Lea understood that in heaven angels probably didn't understand what love was except for fatherly love but she knew that what he was explaining meant he felt something for her. She mustered up all her courage and leaned forward to kiss the angel who was clearly caught off guard by the action but then let his vessels body take over. The kiss was short but passionate as if they felt like it would be the last kiss of their lifetime and for all the pair knew it could be. Lea pulled away first,

"Castiel, I'm sorry I didn't mean," she stumbled over her words feeling like she had done something wrong, but Cas placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"You need not apologize Lea, it was enjoyable for me and as long as you don't regret it we can call it mutual?" it seemed to be a question so Lea shook her head yes. The angel leaned in and kissed her again this time it was more familiar and longing. "Lea I hate to kill the mood but Sam and Dean think it's safer for you to stay here for your protection, and I have to get back to the battle," his eyes were filled with such sadness as he spoke.

"I understand Castiel," she said smiling. She knew that she had to be strong if for no one else but the angel that she was falling in love with. "Till next time," she said kissing his cheek, and then he disappeared again.

"Hey Lea," she heard Dean's voice from the panic room door. "Look me and Sammy are heading out on a case and we both feel like it would be safer to keep you here. Bobby will be right upstairs if you need anything, and there is plenty to read down here to keep you busy," Dean said sternly.

"Of course Dean, Come back safely okay?" she said smiling sweetly. He nodded and smiled before exiting the room.

It had been three days since Sam and Dean had left on a case but Bobby visited her often bringing her food, books and teaching her about hunting.

Lea sat on the bed reading a book about dragons, Bobby had just left to go to the store and said he would be back in about an hour when Lea heard footsteps outside her cell. Thinking it was Castiel she put the book down and walked over to the door, but before she got there it was thrown open.

"I heard the Winchester's were keeping a little pet down here, some big powerful weapon of heaven but I never expected to find a little girl like you," the man standing on the other side of the door said. He was well dressed in a black suit and his accent was very thick. Lea realized who he was immediately but tried not to give anything away, praying that since she didn't know about his maybe he didn't know about her or that she was his daughter.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said backing away. According to Bobby this room was proofed from demons so as long as she stayed away from the door he couldn't touch her.

"Name's Crowley and I'm the new king of hell, and I just told you what I want. I wanted to see the human weapon that the Winchester's had found up close and personal. You see everyone is talking about you so I wanted to see what all the hype was about. Honestly I'm a bit disappointed," he said stepping to the very edge of the door frame. The demon looked her over. "Have we met before? You seem very familiar, step into the light and let me get a closer look at you," he said gesturing for her to step forward. Lea figured she was safe as long as she stayed far enough back so she slowly inched forward into the light. "Serra?" Crowley said with a look of shock crossing his face. "No can't be. You died, I looked for you for years," he stuttered.

"I'm not Serra, my name is Lea," she said softly.

"Lea, my mother's name was Leah you know, I always swore that if I had a girl I'd name her that but-" he paused as if he suddenly put the pieces of the puzzle together, "The only person I ever told that to was Serra." He stared at her unblinking and unmoving. "You're the child aren't you? They said Serra dies in child birth but the child was put into the system as much as I looked I couldn't track her down. It has to be you," he said.

"Yes Serra was my mother," Lea spoke, trying to act strong and proud like she knew an archangel's daughter would.

"I loved your mother you know. She was everything to me and it killed me to leave her, to leave you. You know who I am don't you?"

"You're my father," Lea whispered, "But did you know what my mother was?"

"An archangel yes I knew, and I didn't care I loved her all the same. Come here child let me look at you closer," he gestured for her to come closer, but Lea stayed still. "I promise not to hurt you, unless of course you are lying to me in which case I will ripe you to pieces." Lea took a deep breath and walked all the way to the door way and even stepped outside the boundary. She knew this man would not hurt her and even if he tried she could fight back.

Crowley reached up and touched her face, "You look just like her you know?" Lea could feel him invading her mind, her body trying to confirm that everything was true. "So it is true. Princess comes with me. I can help you harness your power so that you no longer need to hide in this cell. I'm the king of hell, no demon will touch you and if an angel tried I'll kill them," he spat the last line. Lea pondered the offer before remembering that if she were to leave she would never see Castiel,

"I can't. As much as I want to I have to stay here father," Lea said stepping back into the safety of her cell.

"It's the angel isn't it? He's what's keeping you from me, fine I guess I'll just have to kill him," Crowley said turning away to leave.

"No please don't!" Lea said grabbing his shoulder. "I'll go with you but you have to promise to leave everyone else out of this."

"You have my word," he said with a playful smile and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

The Winchesters returned only a few hours later to find Bobby sitting on the couch with a distressed look on his face.

"Why so glum?" Dean said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"We have a problem," he said.

"Oh good, what's it this time?"

"Lea's gone." The two brothers stared at him with vacant stares.

"Gone? Gone how?" Sam asked.

"I went to the store for fifteen minutes and when I came back the panic room door was wide open and she was gone. I think someone took her because the door was opened from the outside," Bobby explained.

"You don't think Raphael found her do you?" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Only one way to find out," he bowed his head, "Dear Castiel whom are fighting a war in heaven we have a problem so as soon as you can get here would be better."

"What is the problem Dean?" the angel said from across the room.

"Lea's missing, do you know if Raphael has her?" Sam explained quickly. Cas closed his eyes as if trying to find her.

"I can't see her, she's being hidden from me," Castiel said after moments of silence.

"Hello boys," came another voice from the kitchen.

"Oh great, what the hell are you doing here Crowley?" Dean said taking another long drink off his beer.

"I came to tell you that my little princess is safe in my possession so you don't worry your pretty little heads off that some big bad archangel took her," he said coyly.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said lunging for him but was stopped by his brother.

"Crowley returned her, you have no claim to her, she is of heaven," Castiel said.

"I have more rights to her then any of you lot! She is my kin, and I plan to teach her so that she doesn't have to rely on you for protection," Crowley growled. "Well I've said what I came to way. Cho boys," he said then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

The room was quiet, everyone trying to understand what the hell had just happened. "So now the demons have the biggest nuke off all time in their possession? Anyone got any ideas on how to deal with this new development?" Dean finally said. They all looked from one another, no one really knowing what to do, for starters they didn't even know where she was, and she was barred from angel site.

Lea sat there waiting for Crowley to return from wherever he had disappeared from.

"Hello princess, miss me?" he said. "I think we should begin right away, so let's see what you can do," he said. Lea looked at him and then closed her eyes trying to find that light that she felt before. Slowly her wings began to appear and she groaned in pain, and once they were fully grown she looked up at Crowley. "Well at least you got my eyes," he joked. He snapped his fingers again and two men appeared. "Show me what you can do child," and with that the other two demons lunged at her.

It didn't take to long for Lea to have both men pinned up against the wall begging for mercy, she look back at Crowley who had been standing there watching the whole fight occur, asking for permission to kill these creatures. He nodded the go ahead, Lea let loose the power that she was feeling inside her and the two demons basically implode from the power. Lea heard a clapping form behind her, "Very good show darling, very good. But I think with some training you could do better," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Lea's disappearance and everyone was beginning to worry. If she had been with Crowley that long who knows what he could have turned her into. It had been Castiel's goal to find her as soon as possible but he was still having no luck. Until one day when he was summoned to a vacant field.

"Hello Castiel, long time no see," he heard a voice but could not pin point where it was coming from.

"Lea is that you?" he said frantically looking around.

"It is Castiel, I wanted to apologize for leaving you so swiftly and not contact you until now. But I hope you understand that I had to leave. Crowley threatened to kill you, and I couldn't have that. And on to the issue of not contacting you, I haven't been strong enough until now," the voice continued.

"Where are you?" Cas asked, the desperation in his voice leaking out.

"I'm here," she said, standing by a large willow tree that had not been there two second ago.

"How are you doing all this?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"I've put you into a deep sleep Castiel, and we are in a dream that I created, so I can do anything I wish here," she said softly.

"Oh, Lea how I've missed you and I'm sorry for failing you. It should have been me protecting you not the other way around," he said reaching out to her. She opened her arms to receive him. The two embraced in the warm summer air of the dream.

"It is fine Castiel, my dear sweet Castiel, because of all this I have learned to harness my power so that it can never be used against me, my only regret is that I have not gotten to see you," she said softly.

The two of them laid there basking in the summer sun of Lea's dream world until they heard a voice calling. "Cas! Speak to me Cas!" with the sound of the voice the clear sky began to cloud and it looked like a thunder storm was rolling in.

"Looks like it's time to wake up Castiel, but to not fret I will be with you again," Lea said as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Castiel woke up to Dean shaking him awake, "Cas man what the hell I though you didn't sleep?" before Cas could register what had happened, the potion Lea had given him made his head all groggy.

"Judging by this I think he was poisoned," Sam said holding up a glass and sniffing it, "Pretty powerful one to."

"It was Lea, she needed me to sleep so she could speak to me without Crowley finding out. The only way she could do that was to reach me in a dream but since I don't sleep I guess she had to resort to other measures," Cas said rubbing his sore head.

"Lea? Is she okay what the hell happened?" Dean said, panic lacing his voice.

"Crowley has been teaching her to use her powers and she is almost strong enough to overpower him and leave I'm sure."

"Hello boys, talking about my little princess are you?" came voice from behind the men in the kitchen.

"Crowley," Dean growled.

"Down squirrel I'm here to talk to your little angel over there," he said locking eyes with Castiel. "I know what Lea did today, and I know what you may be thinking but she is mine and so I wanted to prove to you that no matter how strong the little runt gets she will never be able to best me." Castiel glared, he swears that Crowley loved to hear the sound of his own voice more than anything else. With a snap of his fingers Lea appeared beside Crowley, but Crowley had her on a leash and she looked like she had been attacked. "Funny thing about this little Archangel daughter of mine, none of the normal means you would think to kill her works," Crowley extracted and angel blade and stabbed it into Lea's chest, and while she screamed out in pain nothing happened. "But she can surely feel pain, even being a hell hound's chew toy doesn't seem to affect her," Crowley said grinning proudly.

"You bastard," Cas said lunging towards him but was stopped by Dean.

"Don't if you attack him who knows what he'll do Lea, Cas think about this." Castiel looked to Lea and saw her wink; he smiled and knew that this was all part of her plan, every second of it. He watched as Lea took the angel blade from her chest and pointed it at Crowley.

"Now listen here father," she spat the word from her mouth like it was poison, "You will leave here now, no questions or tricks or I shave this angel blade into your nonexistent heart, your choice." And just like that Crowley was gone for the moment. Lea collapsed onto her knees tearing at the collar around her neck.

"Lea are you alright?" Sam said kneeling down beside her.

"I'll be okay, ask your brother being a hell hound's chew toy is not very much fun, especially when you live through it," she said with a weak smile.

"Lea," Cas said kneeling in front of her. "Let me help," he placed his hand on her and all the pain disappeared.

"Thank you Castiel," she said standing. "Now if memory serves correctly we have an Archangel to defeat," she said with a grin. Cas smiled sadly, if only it were that easy. He knew that eventually they would all learn the truth about what he was doing to defeat Raphael, working with the king of hell, plotting to open purgatory but he couldn't turn back now. If only things could have stayed like they were in the dream Lea had created, everything would have been perfect but if Castiel had learned anything from his time on earth it was that perfection was something that could never happen and darkness would always consume the light.


End file.
